1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal head and a thermal printer including the thermal head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices such as a facsimile or a video printer. For example, a thermal head disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2001-260403 includes a substrate, a heat accumulating layer disposed on part of the substrate, a heat generating portion disposed on the heat accumulating layer, an electrode that supplies a current to the heat generating portion, a protective layer that covers the heat generating layer and part of the electrode. The heat accumulating layer has a function of accumulating heat generated from the heat generating portion to increase the temperature of the heat generating portion for a short time, up to a predetermined temperature for printing.